


Dance, C'mon

by RaichuWrites



Series: Add To Queue (Raichu's Playlist) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU/AR, Because without arkadyevna I would be lost, Beta-read by arkadyevna, Bottom!Naruto, Fluff, M/M, NaGaa, Naruto owes Sasuke big time for this, Naruto/Gaara - Freeform, One Night Stands, Pansexual!Naruto, Promiscuous!Naruto, Smut, Which lead to relationships, bisexual!sasuke, smut & fluff, top!Gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaichuWrites/pseuds/RaichuWrites
Summary: Stuck behind the bar because of his bastard of a best friend, Naruto thinks he's just in for another potentially boring, routine Saturday night.Well, at least that's what he thinks until he meets a pair of green eyes from across the room.//Hella heavy on the smut & fluff. Cheers to arkadyevna for being my beta!Inspired by DJ Thascya's remix of Justin Timberlake's CAN'T STOP THE FEELING. Hit the link to listen while you read--> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8opYnNxX0ps&index=1&list=FLGKJsk640ztdccJZmCfk7HA





	Dance, C'mon

**Author's Note:**

> Cain (arkadyevna) and I have been doing a back and forward about this since I finally got them to do a proper beta-over for me a couple nights ago. While we were bouncing ideas, Cain at one point said "Naruto is SO gonna owe Sasuke big time for this!"
> 
> Basically, we both smelt a sequel. A SasuSaku sequel to be precise, though there will very likely be some cuts back to my favourite homo-erotic ship to ever come out of Naruto.
> 
> So, while I stew over songs to find the one which I think will best fit an AU SasuSaku sequel to this delightful piece of NaGaa smut, read on, and enjoy my dears!

_Dance, C’mon_

 

By RaichuWrites

Beta’d by arkadyevna (Without whom, I would be lost. Especially with the smut. It’s seriously a pain writing smut for the first time when you’re a demisexual who doesn’t do the whole one-night-stand thing…)

 

***

 

Naruto sighed, resting a cheek on a fist as he leaned against the bar. He eyed the people on the dancefloor enviously. _That_ was where he desperately wanted to be at that moment. A little alcohol, and a good looking somebody to dance with, and he’d be set for the rest of the night until he made his way to one bed or another at sunrise.

 

               But no. Instead of dancing, drinking, and probably eventually getting laid, he was working behind the bar tonight. On a goddamned Saturday night. All because that bastard Sasuke had to go and get the shits with his part-timer. So much for that guy’s job. Naruto would bet his meagre savings that Sasuke’d been in bed with the guy, too.

 

               As Naruto turned his head to go take care of the next person who was having actual fun tonight, his eyes locked briefly with another’s from across the club. His breath froze in his lungs.

 

               Those were easily the most fucking beautiful pair of eyes he had ever come across. A shade of green he’d never seen in another human being before. Funnily enough, the bright red hair accented the green eyes perfectly, rather than clashing like you’d expect, with that kind of vibrancy. As did the tattoo above the left eye, though Naruto couldn’t make out the kanji from across the room. What was a man like that doing in a club like this, just standing there by the stairway?

 

               Naruto’s trance was broken by the customer in front of him belligerently demanding his order be taken _now_. By the time Naruto had served him and two others, the red-haired, green-eyed fantasy man had disappeared from the bottom of the stairs.

 

               Naruto had spent a night, and more, in the beds of some beautiful people, but _damn_ , did he _want_. Badly.

 

               Which is why Naruto couldn’t help but pout. With a grumble, he turned to pour some more shots and mix some more cocktails. At least he only had to work until two-thirty. After that, he could drink and dance his disappointment away. He’d been hoping the hottie would come over to the bar for a drink, but he guessed that wasn’t gonna happen tonight.

 

*

 

At two-thirty, his veritable slave driver of a best friend came down to the bar. He smirked at Naruto’s petulant glare.

 

“So, you here to release me from slavery, or what, you dick,” Naruto grouched, crossing his arms and continuing to glare at Sasuke, “I wanna be drunk on the dancefloor, not sober and stuck behind the bar, dammit!”

 

               After a brief staring contest, Naruto was set free, and with a whoop of joy he snagged the office keys from Sasuke to go change his clothes.

 

*

 

               Changed into more appropriate clothing for a nightclub dance floor, Naruto and Sasuke sat side-by-side at the bar for a few minutes, each downing shot after shot. Once Naruto had a good enough buzz going, he left Sasuke for the dance floor. After all, it had been a little while since he got to have a night out, and he was itching for a good dance.

 

               It was like he could feel the bass beat thrumming through his veins. The music itself was fast, but hypnotic. With a sway of skinny-jean clad hips, Naruto felt himself taken by the music. His eyes fell closed, and he swayed and grinded and moved with the beat. He lost himself entirely in the music.

 

_‘Nothin’ I can see but you / When you dance, dance, dance, c’mon!’_

 

               Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand lightly encircled his hip. He turned to give the person interrupting him a piece of his mind.

 

               He blinked in surprise when blue eyes met green.

 

               Naruto’s first thought at that moment was, now that he could make out the kanji tattoo clearly, that it suited him perfectly.

 

               “Love, huh,” the green eyes blinked in confusion. Naruto grinned, and pointed at the tattoo.

 

               “Oh, that,” Naruto couldn’t help the roiling in his gut at the sound of the guy’s voice. It was enough to make anybody melt on the spot. “That I blame on alcohol and my siblings.” Naruto couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his lips at the answer he was given.

 

               “What’s your name,” Naruto leaned up on his toes, so close he could feel the heat coming from Mister Fantasy-man, to almost shout the question into his ear. Was the music always this loud?

 

               “Gaara.”

 

               “Naruto,” he answered, dropping a hand to the man’s shoulder as he started to lose his balance. “How about a dance?”

 

               But there was a shift under his hand. Naruto blinked in surprise at the redhead’s small retreat, feeling the gentle movement with the hand on the other’s shoulder.

 

               “I don’t really know how.”

 

               Naruto smiled. Moved his hand from Gaara’s shoulder, grabbing at the redhead’s wrist to gently guide the hand to his hip. He wound his arms around Gaara’s neck, where they curled perhaps a little tighter than what could be called polite for a dance between strangers.

 

“Just follow my lead,” Naruto said, mouth close to his partner’s ear.

 

               Naruto didn’t know how long they danced for, Gaara somewhat awkwardly at first. All Naruto knew was that he was working up a good kind of sweat, and the atmosphere between them was stacking up exactly where he’d hoped it would go when their eyes first met from across the club floor.

 

               They didn’t speak. But, for once, Naruto didn’t really feel the need to speak. To fill the silence between them. Normally he couldn’t help himself, feeling the constant need to be heard. Here, now, all he felt was the music, and Gaara’s arms resting snugly on his hips as they moved in tandem with the crowd.

 

               For the first time probably in his whole, short life, Naruto simply felt the connection with someone new, and he revelled in it.

 

*

 

               Naruto hadn’t even noticed the dance floor gradually emptying as the night wore on. At least, not until Sasuke approached and snapped his fingers in front of his damn face a few times.

 

               “Go home, dobe. We’re closing,” Sasuke grouched, sliding his gaze to Gaara. There was a moment of tense silence that caught him off guard, before Sasuke turned and left them to themselves, climbing the stairs two at a time like the asshole he was.

 

               Naruto reached for his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Four-thirty AM?!

 

               Naruto’s eyes widened. With a small sigh, he dropped his head with a thump against Gaara’s chest for a moment. He brought his head up to run fingers through sweaty blonde locks in mild agitation. All the while, Gaara’s hands hadn’t moved.

 

               “I had no idea what time it was,” he murmured a little ruefully. His arms tightened briefly around Gaara’s neck in a semblance of an embrace, before pulling away. He grinned up at the man a little sheepishly. “I kinda don’t want this to end, though,” Naruto added, a little bitterly, head tipping.

 

               Fingers under his chin guided blue eyes back to green. Naruto couldn’t make out much, but then, he’d never really been good at reading people. His roommate, Sakura, was much better at that than him. Still, Naruto couldn’t help the rush of breath from his lungs as he looked into those damn eyes.

 

               “It doesn’t have to end here,” Gaara murmured. His voice thick with emotion Naruto couldn’t place. It certainly didn’t help that the redhead’s face was blank. Naruto briefly thought Sasuke could take a lesson or two from Gaara about not showing his feelings.

 

               “Where do you wanna go?”

 

               “I live nearby.” This time, a physical shiver of anticipation ran down Naruto’s spine. He couldn’t help it. Going home with this guy? He had practically been salivating at the thought of it all night.

 

               It had been a _long_ time since Naruto had gotten laid. Granted, he’d had sex lately, but he’d been doing the laying, rather than getting laid. Tonight, he had the feeling he was gonna be on the other end of that. And like hell he was gonna pass that up.

 

               His grin went from joyful to salacious in a heartbeat. He took Gaara’s hand without hesitation, and let Gaara lead the way.

 

*

 

Of _course_ Gaara owned a motorcycle. A big, rumbly, motorcycle.

 

               Naruto could already feel the vibration induced hard-on rearing its head.

 

               Gaara tossed Naruto a helmet, before pulling his own over his head. Naruto straddled the bike behind Gaara and can’t help another shiver at the feeling of the machine rumbling to life between his thighs.

 

               The weather had been warm lately, but the night air was cold. As far as Naruto was concerned, this was the perfect excuse to slowly move his hands up under Gaara’s black jacket and shirt to feel the washboard toned muscles of his torso hidden beneath. Gaara says nothing, does nothing to stop Naruto’s slow exploration.

 

               Naruto squirmed as the heat began to build low in his belly. He wished the ride would never end, and end right away at the same time. He was feeling the stirrings of arousal growing within, but he also wanted off the bike _now_ , so that he could paw at Gaara some more. Pull the jacket and shirt under it off and get a good look at the hard muscles he could feel twitching beneath his fingers. Pull the rest of his clothes off and explore other, more interesting parts of the redhead’s anatomy.

 

               When the ride ended a few minutes later, Gaara all but surged from the bike. He grabbed Naruto by the hips, bodily removing him from the seat of the bike so he could toss the helmets into the hidden compartment. Then, his lips slammed into Naruto’s.

 

               Naruto all but goes boneless. This is what he’d been waiting for all night. Well, the start of it anyway. Their first kiss was all teeth and tongue, Gaara also had an intense interest in manipulating Naruto’s bottom lip between his teeth. Naruto’s interest was hit by the way Gaara would suckle on his tongue, before pulling back so he could bite down gently on his bottom lip.

 

               Naruto was ready to let Gaara take him then and there, right in the basement parking lot. Though Naruto would never admit to his mild exhibitionist streak. Short minutes later, Gaara made the decision for him, slowly pulling away from Naruto. They were both panting and flushed, and more than ready to take things upstairs.

 

               The short (long) trip in the elevator set off a lot more of the intense making out that Naruto was readily getting addicted too, along with some almost shamefully juvenile grinding. Naruto was starting to think that Gaara might be a special case where his hormones were concerned, because it’d been a while since he’d felt this kind of need. He felt like he was back in high school, for all the rutting was doing for him.

 

Naruto still couldn’t tell what Gaara was thinking, but it didn’t matter. Not right now. Right now, Naruto was more concerned about getting Gaara’s clothes off as fast as possible as soon as they were behind closed doors.

 

               Heat burned in his gut, the coil in his belly tightening. This was getting ridiculous.

              

The short trek down the hallway to the door was a blur to Naruto, who was more focussed on Gaara’s arse as he followed behind the redhead. When they reached the right door, Naruto draped his hands over Gaara’s shoulders to nibble at the redhead’s ear while Gaara fumbled with his keys to get the door open as quickly as possible.

 

               Then, the door was open. Naruto was already pushing Gaara’s jacket from his shoulders as the redhead slammed the door shut behind them. Then Naruto’s white tee was being practically ripped up his torso and over his head, and Gaara’s lips were on him again.

 

               Naruto’s frustration came to the fore when he saw that, rather than a tee, Gaara was wearing a long sleeved black shirt under the jacket. Naruto wanted to see more of that pale skin and he wanted to see it _now_. Tugging at Gaara’s shirt, the other started a dance of teeth and tongue at the juncture of Naruto’s neck and shoulder. Naruto paused in his tugging and instead clutched at the shirt front. A moan slipped past his lips as Gaara worked at the hickey, before moving downward some to circle a tight, pink nipple with his tongue.

 

               When Gaara latched onto the nipple, Naruto moaned again. Longer and louder this time. Yeah, it’d been a while since he last felt like this. The feeling of knowing where this was going, and how it would end, was nearly enough to make the blonde go insane from the desire he was feeling right now. Gaara bit down, and Naruto tossed his head back, another moan escaping him.

 

               Gaara paused, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto growled at him.

              

               “I get vocal, okay? Shut up,” the blonde grouched. His breath froze in his lungs again when an infinitesimal upward quirk appeared on Gaara’s lips.

 

               “Cute,” the redhead mumbled, barely loud enough for Naruto to make it out.

_Fuck_.

 

It was official. Gaara was killing him, slowly but surely. Naruto’s breath slammed back out of him in a gasp when Gaara moved up his torso again, drawing an earlobe into his mouth.

 

“You okay,” the redhead murmured, and it took Naruto a moment to register the question. He mumbled an affirmative, nodding vigorously.

 

“Fuck yeah, I’m good,” he added, to be sure. He took the lull in action for the opportunity it was to finally, _finally_ , pull the redhead’s shirt over his head and bare the (delicious, taut, _pale_ ) skin hidden beneath. Finally seeing the muscles he’d felt up on the bike had Naruto glad that Gaara had a good grip on him against the damn door. Otherwise he would’ve melted to the floor.

 

As it was though, Naruto couldn’t let that body go without the worship it clearly deserved, because _damn_.

 

Suckling his way down Gaara’s neck, Naruto forged a trail from one dark pink nipple, to the other. In stark contrast to Naruto, the most noise he heard from Gaara as he worked his way down were quiet, almost breathy exhalations. Vaguely, Naruto noted that one day soon, he’d have to take up the challenge to see if he could make this man moan. For now, there were more important things to attend to.

 

Like Gaara’s pants, for example. They were in the damn way of Naruto’s exploration. He hardly even noticed he’d been making his way down the torso he’d been fondling on the ride here, until the blue denim jeans had gotten in his way.

 

He looked up to catch those beautiful eyes with his own and, without breaking eye contact, tugged the button of the fly open with his teeth. The zipper followed. Naruto grinned at the shudder he could _feel_ run down the redhead’s body. Naruto could guess at the sight he must’ve made. The grin left his face when what he’d been waiting and wanting to see most all night slapped briefly against his cheek as the jeans dropped down Gaara’s hips a little.

 

Gaara’s cock swayed for a moment, coming to a stop at full erection against the redhead’s belly. There was absolutely no way for Naruto to be unimpressed by the size of the redhead’s assets. Naruto felt his own cock twitch almost painfully in his jeans, and his body clenched in anticipation. He moaned again at the feeling.

 

He could _hardly wait_ to get that inside him.

 

First things first though. Naruto tugged Gaara’s jeans down, revealing thickly muscled thighs, and equally toned calves. Yeah, this was easily one of the most beautiful people Naruto had been in bed with to date. Quiet and extremely good looking was very attractive these days, after all. That wasn’t all for Naruto, though. Naruto just couldn’t put his finger on the _everything else_ right now.

 

Gaara stepped out of his jeans. Unconcerned, Naruto licked a slow swipe up the length of the redhead’s erection. The minute shudder he felt through his grip on the man’s thighs was delicious. Naruto smirked at the barely audible intake of breath.

 

Naruto reached up to gently fondle the sack hanging low beneath the redhead’s erection, which had a tremor starting up in Gaara’s thigh. With gentle hands, Naruto grabbed hold of the cock he’d been waiting to see all night and gently suckled the tip into his mouth.

 

Rather than go all out at once, Naruto went slow, taking the redhead a little deeper into his mouth at every pass. His palm rolling over Gaara’s sack sent those long, slender fingers tunnelling into his hair for purchase. The gentle tugging at his hair was maddening; he’d always had a sensitive scalp. His cock gave another painful twitch in his jeans, a moan leaving his throat, a solid vibration around Gaara’s erection. It was a chain reaction. The redhead tugged at the hair between his fingers harder, his cock twitching against his palette.

 

Unable to bear it, Gaara gently tugged at his hair to guide his mouth away, the head of his cock slipping from wet lips with an obscene trail of slick spit. Naruto pouted up at Gaara as the other tugged him to stand. The pout dropped when the man turned, Naruto’s wrist shackled by his fingers, and led the blonde down the short hallway to the door at the very end.

 

The bedroom was a bit larger than Naruto’s own. Well, large enough that the redhead could have a king size mattress on the floor at one end of the room. Black silk sheets and rumpled black and red coverlet tossed to the foot of the mattress, and that bed looked like the best thing under the sun right about then.

 

While Naruto’d been taking in the bed, Gaara had made a quick trip to the bathroom, returning with lube and condoms. He tossed those to the floor beside the mattress, arms winding around Naruto from behind. Gaara latched onto his earlobe, taking his attention with a deft, wet suckle below his ear. Head tipping back, a moan escaped Naruto’s lips. He barely noticed the calm, expert fingers working open the fly of his jeans.

 

When the redhead slid his hands into the waistband of his underwear, shucking both them and the jeans, Naruto sighed in relief as his erection came free of the fabric. He startled slightly, gasping when a hand reached around to give his erection a playful tug. Naruto looked back to growl at the other for the teasing tug, but Gaara just pressed his lips in an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder, wet and wanting. Another shudder rolled through him as he felt Gaara move _down_.

 

“Finally got you out of those damn jeans,” Gaara muttered. Naruto grinned over his shoulder at him, bracing himself a little wider.

 

“I was waiting to get you outta yours too, ya know,” Naruto’s teasing tone earned him a nip to the top of one arse cheek and another, firmer tug at his erection. Naruto’s teasing grin melted into another lustful moan, expression catching in pleasure.

 

“Holy shit, I want you in me - ” Naruto knew he was babbling at this point, but his mouth always ran when he got hot like this. His brain was fogging over, though what he’d said was true enough. He _can’t_ wait to have the redhead buried deep -

 

“Soon.”

 

Naruto groaned.

 

Another tug on his wrist and Naruto was crawling his way onto the mattress. He dropped to his belly on the silk sheets and, in a moment of sheer self-indulgence, couldn’t help but rub his face into the luxury. The sheets felt cool and soft against his skin. It was a welcome relief for his hard on, the sensual grind of his hips edging harder, soft sounds escaping him with each roll, each sensation.

 

Then Gaara was behind him, tugging his hips up; grabbing a pillow to tuck under them. The bottle of lube reappeared from the floor beside the bed, and Naruto felt the cool slickness being dropped from above onto his twitching hole. Agonising seconds later a finger was skating through the lube around the tiny pink pucker, working him up even more.

 

Before Naruto could scream his frustration and demand that Gaara _hurry up already_ , that finger breached his hole. It was slow, gentle. Careful, but firm, a rhythm that had him shifting. Encouraging little noises escaped his throat, encouraging the redhead to go faster, deeper, _more._ He could take it.

 

Soon enough, a second finger joined the first, the third following quick. It didn’t take long, but when it came it was a jolt to his system, that hook and glide that had Naruto seeing stars. His breath whooshed out in the loudest moan he’d let out so far tonight. He turned his head to look back at Gaara. Or, as well as he could through blurred vision from the tears in his eyes.

 

“Right there,” the blonde gasped through panting breath, “just - _there_. Feels fucking good.”

 

A shift of his hand, and Gaara had the angle, pressing harder, a knead of deft fingers against that spot, and Naruto was reduced to a babbling mess again. He could feel the coil winding tighter and tighter low in his belly.

 

Seconds before that coil can snap, Gaara’s fingers are gone. This time, Naruto _does_ growl his frustration, a low, desperate sound from the back of his throat. He was _so close_. So close that he could feel it. He wanted to cum, and he wanted to cum _now_ , not next week, damnit!

 

Naruto turned, reaching with needy hands and as scathing a glare as he could manage toward Gaara, but the other was with the program. A hand finding Gaara’s thigh, one of Gaara’s on his hip, and _oh._ There it was, that delicious, borderline painful friction he’d been waiting for.

 

“Yes, _fuck_ ,” Naruto moaned, clutching at the slippery silk sheets. It was an almost agonising wait til Gaara bottomed out inside of him, but that stretch – that _burn_ , that was what he’d been craving. Naruto was panting, a light sheen of sweat coating his skin. His eyes glazed with pleasure, though he managed to hold Gaara’s gaze from over his shoulder, watching with rapt attention through the haze.

 

“You okay,” Naruto barely registered the question. Gaara’s skin gleamed with that same sheen as his, his tone caught in what on someone else might be breathlessness, a husk to his tone. Naruto could hardly believe it; they’d barely started, and both already looked like they’d been running a marathon. Naruto met green eyes as best as he could, and held his gaze.

 

“I’m great, just _start moving_ before I throw you off and do it myself,” the blonde growled.

 

There’s that infinitesimal quirk of the lips again. This time, Naruto can’t say his heart doesn’t stutter. His cock twitches, and Naruto moans in encouragement, rocks back. Squirming as best he could with Gaara’s hands holding his hips caged.

 

Then, _finally_ , Gaara’s starts to move, hips on the draw-back, before starting up a rhythm, and Naruto was keening with it. He grabbed for another pillow, clutching at it, moaning helplessly as he met Gaara thrust for thrust. Any pain felt like a welcome heat on the edge of the building pleasure, the sensations building hot and fast to overwhelm him.

 

He was getting so close, up toward that peak way faster than usual, when Gaara paused. Naruto moaned as Gaara pulled back, cock slipping out and leaving him open mouthed and indignant, wanting him _back_. He’d barely begun a babble of protest, voice caught and rough in his throat, when Gaara expertly flipped him over onto his back. Naruto squawked in surprise as Gaara rearranged him. Hauling the blonde’s legs up, the press of firm palm against his thighs, behind his knees and then he pushed back into Naruto in one quick, efficient movement. Naruto bucked, a sharp groan splitting the air.

 

The angle was different. Deeper. Each pass had Gaara’s cock giving that heady brush against his prostate. The pressure, the weight of Gaara pressed closer, and the heavy slap of skin against skin, it had him wild. Naruto’s vision went blurry, his breath coming in pants – this guy was turning him into a babbling pile of goo.

 

“ _Yeah_ , right there, right _fucking_ there,” Naruto tossed his head, somehow still managing to meet the redhead’s thrust with his own even with this position, hips rolling. “Don’t stop, Gaara, _oh fuck_ –” Naruto’s back arched when Gaara reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock. A firm grip, loose enough for him to slide through with each thrust, but it wasn’t a stroke, instead Gaara let his thumb circle and press over the tip of Naruto’s erection.

 

That was the tipping point. Naruto lost his rhythm, hips stuttering against Gaara’s. The other’s thrusts continued relentlessly, and all the while his thumb kept up that maddening glide around the tip of Naruto’s cock.

 

“Yes, _yes, yes. Oh shit Gaa-_ ,” Naruto’s babbling hit a crescendo with a loud cry as he reached his peak at last. White hot, body pulled taut, clutching at what he could of Gaara as he spilled between them, breath rushing out of him. When he opened his eyes again, he thought that he must have been out of it for a second, the warm, sticky spots on his stomach telling him that yeah, it had been a bit, erection lying lazy against his belly as it flagged.

 

As Naruto came down, Gaara’s pace stuttered to a halt, buried deep inside Naruto as the redhead reached his own peak seconds after, with an audible gasp that had Naruto’s full attention. Naruto watched, rapt, as Gaara came; arms tossed carelessly above his head, thighs trembling slightly where Gaara still held him. Watching Gaara come undone inside him, the pulse of heat he could feel, was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. All that beauty, that quiet, natural grace that’d drawn the blonde to him in the first place on display in the best possible way.

 

When Gaara opened his beautiful green eyes, still panting and having slumped slightly, pressure easing off of his thighs, Naruto greeted him with a lazy, knowing smile.

 

“Welcome back to Earth,” he teased, a familiar rasp to his voice. Gaara grunted in answer, and gently pulled out of the blonde, who couldn’t help his wince from the ache left behind. Gaara was on condom duty, and Naruto lay back and stretched as he listened to the other pad across the room. A groan as he let his body go lax, legs aching as he let them drop, eyes falling closed to bask in the afterglow. Gaara dropped onto the mattress beside Naruto, and the touch of a damp cloth to his chest had Naruto cracking an eye open, chest rising to meet the washcloth. He took in Gaara’s soft snort with a wide, languid grin. They just lay there for a moment, in their own worlds in comfortable silence. They took a few moments to catch their breath, the air around them still thick with the heat and smell of sex, sweat cooling on their skin.

 

“So,” Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gaara, that salacious grin back on his face. “You gonna show me where the shower is, or what?”

 

Naruto’s cock twitched again as Gaara’s lips edged with that quirk.

 

They were far from done.

 

*

 

Naruto jolts awake with a yelp at the sound of the door slamming open.

 

“C’mon, Naruto! Stop moping and get your lazy arse out of bed!”

 

Naruto groans as his roommate stomps across his room, still dressed in her scrubs (long night at work then), to drop down and park herself on his back. With an ‘oof!’ of breath, he buries himself deeper into his pillow, groaning.

 

“But Sakura,” the blonde whines, “I don’t wanna!”

 

“Well, that’s too bad. You promised me drinks at Sasuke’s club tonight. You lost that bet, time to pay up, remember?” Naruto’s head thumped against the pillow in defeat.

 

“Dammit, Sakura,” Naruto grumbles, turning his head to peek out at her from his pillow. Sakura smiles, patting where she assumes his shoulder is.

 

“C’mon, I’ll make some breakfast before I have a nap for a few hours. The night shift was seriously rough last night,” Naruto nodded, sighing deeply, and rolled onto his side as Sakura stood up.

 

Naruto really couldn’t help but mope.

 

Not only couldn’t he remember _at all_ where Gaara lived, but he also forgot to get his number. He _forgot._ It’d been _two fucking weeks_ since that night, or rather, day, he’d spent at Gaara’s. He couldn’t get it out of his head, couldn’t stop _dreaming_ about it, for fuck’s sake. He’s been back to Sasuke’s club every night he could just hoping to catch a glimpse of Gaara again, but so far, no luck.

 

Yeah, he had the right to mope. Because _fuck_ if he didn’t feel every bit the idiot they called him for forgetting to get Gaara’s fucking phone number.

 

Up until two weeks ago, Naruto had been fine with hopping beds, as long as his partners were sex-safe. _Now_ , though, his head was filled with thoughts of green eyes and red hair. To the point where he’d overdone it on the whole masturbation thing, trying to get over it. And _that_ was the worst. Knowing that Gaara ruined him even for his own hand (he just wasn’t satisfied) just made him feel that much more miserable. He tried to hide it from Sakura, but his roommate had known him since they were kids, and she picked up on _everything_.

 

With a sigh, Naruto kicked his doona to the floor and hauled himself out of bed in search of his promised and much needed breakfast.

 

*

 

The club was as loud and as busy as ever, crowded and hot. Though for once, Naruto wasn’t interested in joining the other bodies on the dancefloor.

 

He sat slumped against the bar with his head pillowed in his arms, Sakura and Sasuke on either side of him. It is the first time the two have seen each other in a while, and the sparks sure were flying, leaving Naruto feeling third wheel. Well, what else was new with these two?

 

Fingers snapping in front of his face break Naruto’s daze. A set of keys are dangling in front of his nose.

 

“Hey dobe, you’re killing the mood. Get my scotch from the office, the one on the top shelf, will ya,” Naruto glared petulantly at his best friend on principle, but gratefully took the keys. If he had to be here, he’d take the opportunity to mope in silence for a bit. After all, Sasuke’s office was blissfully soundproof.

 

He climbed the stairs, shutting the door behind him with a sigh, leaning against the cool wood, eyes falling shut for a moment. A flash of colour and memory, the image of himself dropping to his knees at Gaara’s feet, the taste of denim, and then – he groans _miserably._

 

“Dammit,” He grumbled, crossing the room to slump in Sasuke’s far too comfy office chair. “It’s not just my fault, it’s his too. Pretty fucking arsehole, with his pretty fucking face forgetting to give me his number.”

 

“Well, I’ll have to kill whoever _that_ is.”

 

Naruto shrieked and whirled to face the darkest corner of the office. He’d been in here so many times that he didn’t need the lights on to know the layout of the office. Why didn’t Sasuke tell him someone was in here?

 

Naruto squinted into the dark, a hand clutching his shirt over his racing heart. It takes him a minute, but when the cadence of that familiar voice hits him, it _hits_ him. When he realises, his face goes slack, mouth dropping open in surprise.

 

“Gaara,” he whispers incredulously into the dark, brow furrowed. No way this could be really happening right now. No fucking way in hell was this real.

 

Then that all too familiar form steps out of the dark corner he’d been leaning against. He stalks forward, a prowl if ever Naruto’d seen one, and he’s moving backward before he can consciously register it, butt meeting Sasuke’s desk as he backs away from that intense stare. Predator. Gaara stops in front of Naruto, their faces a hairsbreadth apart.

 

“I wasn’t joking,” the redhead murmurs, head tilting, their foreheads brushing. Naruto can’t help but laugh, a strained, weak little thing. Disbelieving.

 

“I was talking about _you_ , you arse,” Naruto says emphatically. “you didn’t give me your number or your address, dammit,” Gaara’s raised brow spoke volumes.  Why the fuck did everyone around him speak in eyebrows?

 

“Did you check the back pocket of those jeans?”

 

Naruto blinked, startled. Gaara blinked once.

 

“You didn’t check?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me already, you dick,” Naruto retorts, reaching up to tunnel his fingers into that thick hair. Gaara grunts and does as he was bid, far gentler than their first kisses had been, the brush of their lips soft, seeking as their mouths met. Naruto doesn’t mind it gentle, he’d been moping and pouting for days. He needed gentle right now. Gentle, and sweet, and Naruto can’t keep the smile from his face for trying.

 

When they part minutes (or seconds) later, (he isn’t entirely sure, and doesn’t know if he cares) Naruto looks at Gaara quizzically.

 

“How did you get in here before me? I honestly thought I was the only one in here,” Gaara did that lip quirk again, and Naruto _squirms._

 

“You’re not the only friend of Sasuke’s,” the redhead murmurs.

 

“I know _that_ ,” Naruto protests on a whine, “what I _meant_ is that I haven’t seen you for _two weeks_. And I didn’t see you tonight, and trust me, I was _looking._ So how did you end up in Sasuke’s office?”

 

“I talked with Sasuke,” Gaara said. Naruto turned to look out the window of the lofted office down toward the bar. Sasuke stood with his back against the bar, still in deep conversation with Sakura. Naruto gave a growl at his bastard best friend, how dare he hold out on him like that?

 

“I’m gonna kill him later,” Naruto grouches.

 

“What for?”

 

“For not giving me your number, first off. Then for helping you scare the shit outta me,” Naruto thumps Gaara’s chest lightly with his fist for emphasis. “And just cause he’s a dick,” Gaara gave a soft sound, a slight chuckle that was unlike any other laugh he’d ever heard, and Naruto’s breath froze in his lungs again. That – was the first time he’d heard the other laugh, and they’d had a _good_ time the other night. The sound _did_ something to him. It took Naruto a minute to recover from that.

 

“So, do I actually get your number this time?” Naruto asks, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

 

“Do you still want it?”

 

“Are you kidding? Of _course_ I still want your number, you arse! You gotta take me out now to make up for the past _two whole weeks_ ,” Naruto straightened, blush flooding his cheeks when it hit him that he just demanded a date from the man. But the smile doesn’t leave his face, regardless of his embarrassment. Take it or leave it.

 

“I can do that,” Gaara answered. Naruto’s smile became a grin.

 

FIN

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck the rich text formatting is doing, but apparently it doesn't like me. My apologies. I promise the original formatting was much more consistent than this!
> 
> Also, if you missed the memo on my profile page, check out my tumblr for writing updates! --> http://raichu-ree.tumblr.com/
> 
> Reviews are love <3


End file.
